Big Cats
by Googala2
Summary: Pein is a humanoid zoologist who wishes to closely study four rare and dangerous spices of Cat humanoids at a zoo owned by Konan. Will Pein survive? Well, read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Summary: Pein is a humanoid zoologist who has been assigned the job of observing some of the most dangerous and rare big cats at a humanoid zoo for a whole day. What will he learn about the cats he encounters?**

**Rated: T+ For language…**

**Author's Note: I love the idea of humanoids, so here is a story about the Akatsuki being big cats. The story will only be about 3 or 4 chapters long, but if you want to use any ideas I have in this story, please go ahead and use them. I'd love to read the stories if you do so, so yeah, I'm actually encouraging you to embrace the idea. Enjoy the story…

* * *

  
**

**Big Cats**

**Chapter One: The Fuzz Ball…

* * *

  
**

"Miss Konan. I have come to your establishment to do research on the rare species of Black coated Uchiha tigers. I would also like to see the Albino Jashin panther and Golden-manned lion as well." Pein told the blue haired woman in front of him bluntly, crossing his long legs professionally.

"I see. I will permit you to see our big cats for your research professor Pein, but you must abide by all the visitor rules. The cats you are requesting to study are among our most deadly in the facility. Is that understood?" Konan told the man with a slight frown.

"Understood." Came Pein's curt reply.

"Alright then, let's begin the tour with the Deidara shall we? He is the most manageable among the cats you have requested." Konan told Pein with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Deidara?" Pein questioned non-ceremoniously, raising an orange eyebrow to the woman.

"The Golden-manned lion."

"I see." The man said while giving a light nod of the head. "So what are the rules that I am to follow?"

"The cat's trainers will tell you the details once we get to the enclosure in which we house the humanoids." Konan explained half-heartedly, getting up from her seat behind her desk. "Let us go."

Pein also stood. "Lets."

**------TIME SKIPPY------**

"Yes?" Came Sasori's blunt inquiry at seeing Konan walking towards him, half lidded eyes never lifting from the his task or rising from his kneeling position which he held unmoving.

"Sasori, we'd like to see Deidara." Konan stated briefly indicated towards Pein. "Professor Pein wishes to study him."

A small frown could just be seen on Sasori's pale lips. "Very well I have only one rule. That you do exactly what I say while we are in Deidara's enclosure."

"Of course." Pein said dryly.

Sasori turned from his task and looked up at Pein's face for a tense moment, assessing the reliability of the man in front of him before finally standing to face Pein fully. "Follow me." With that, Sasori walked off towards a small door to his left.

Pein followed wordlessly behind Sasori as he walked into the darkened halls behind the door and observed Konan had not followed, but did not question her decision to stay behind. "Is Deidara the most dangerous of the cats here?" Pein queried Sasori instead.

The reply was blunt and toneless as before. "No."

Pein glowered lightly at Sasori's unmoving statement. "Which of the humanoids here would you say was?" Pein asked unhurried, deciding if Sasori was going to be arrogant then he'd play Mr. Badass too.

"In temperament or killing power?" Sasori questioned, never looking back nor halting his forward movement as he did so.

"Temperament." Pein answered bluntly, keeping his face set in an unmoved expression.

Sasori seemed to be thinking on the matter, but that lasted only a brief second. "Hidan."

Pein could feel his face tighten slightly at the irony of the answer he'd been given. "Who is Hidan?" Pein hissed under his breath, to where Sasori possibly couldn't hear.

This was likely true because Sasori didn't answer Pein, nor did he falter his pace. "Who is Hidan?" Pein repeated in silent rage as he and his guide reached a door at the end of the hall.

Sasori finally looked back at Pein, eyes a void of all emotion. "I do not wish to explain." With that, Sasori opened the door before him and walked through, leaving a silently seething Pein behind.

"Bastered." Pein hissed at Sasori's back, though it was unheard by the other.

"Come." Sasori commanded tonelessly.

Pein grunted his irritation but followed nonetheless. Pein realized there was no arguing with the man.

Sasori lead Pein to a large grassy area with a large moat bordering the high walls, where visitors would have been able to watch the lion humanoid roam if the place weren't closed that day. Pein instantly realized that they were inside of the lion's enclosure, but did not question Sasori about it. There was simply no point.

Both just stood there in the clearing for about three minutes, until Sasori broke the silence. "There." Sasori said, pointing towards the other end of the enclosure, where a small patch of trees were bunched together.

"Danna, un! Danna, un! Danna, un!" A medium sized humanoid kitten meowed to his trainer, prancing towards Sasori in long excited leaps.

"Sit." Sasori commanded tonelessly, but nonetheless the young gold-manned lion sat on his rump and looked up to his Danna with his big blue eyes expectantly.

Pein stared at the little fuzz ball of energy skeptically. "Honestly, I expected something a bit more…"

"Vicious…" Sasori cut Pein off.

Pein glared a bit at the other man. "Yeah…"

The young humanoid looked to Sasori, then to Pein, then to Sasori again, then back to Pein. "Mate, un?" The lion meowed sweetly, once again looking from Sasori to Pein.

"No. Acquaintances." Sasori told the little lion, though Deidara just tilted his head to the side a bit and flicked his tail to the side.

The little lion seemed to be thinking on the matter before he simply shrugged his shoulders and twitched his ears. "Plays, yeah." Deidara purred happily, rolling over onto his back and mock swatting at Sasori with his clawed hands.

"No…actually." Sasori said to Deidara, a wicked grin spreading, unseen by Pein, across his face. "Perhaps Professor Pein wants to play. What do you say…" Sasori questioned Pein, the grin he once held expertly hidden away before he turned to face the other man. "…for your research."

Pein looked from Deidara to Sasori then to Deidara again, who was at that moment looking to him eagerly. "Why not…"

Which that, Sasori let the smirk he had been concealing show openly, and Pein could feel a small shiver roll down his back. What had he gotten himself into?

**------Ten Minutes of Doom Later------**

"Lying on your back is not a good thing to do." Sasori said mockingly, but it was too late as Deidara pounced onto Pein's exposed belly, causing the man to gasp out in pain.

"Mouse play, mouse play bouncy, un." Deidara mewed in delight, once again taking hold of Pein's torn jacket and all but dragging him around Sasori playfully.

"Help!" Pein pleaded as the lion began to pounce up and down, effectively causing Pein motion sickness.

Sasori smirked lightly, but waved is hand lazily nonetheless. "Enough."

That was all it took, for Pein's limp form to be dropped wordlessly to the ground. A deep pained groan was all that could be heard from Pein.

"Danna, un. Sleep." The little lion meowed up at his trainer, rubbing his head affectionately against Sasori's hand.

Sasori remained completely expressionless as he watched Pein painfully rise to his feet. "Professor Pein wishes to examine you." Sasori told the young lion.

Deidara looked at Pein with his big blue eyes and tilted his head. "Pein, un." The lion mewed.

"Yes." Sasori said. "Professor Pein, do you wish to give Deidara a physical?" Sasori questioned Pein with a raised eyebrow.

Pein was in pain, but he stood up straight and answered as professionally as he could muster in him state. "It is my job." Pein answered Sasori, though in truth he wasn't feeling up to anything physical at that moment.

"Admirable." Sasori told Pein dryly, though there was a small ting of respect behind its emptiness.

Pein looked to Sasori suspiciously, and then turned to face Deidara. The little creature was chewing innocently on some grass that was sprouting in a large patch at his clawed hands. The little lion looked so innocent, like a big kitten, but Pein knew better.

"Check up, un." The Lion purred happily, obviously understanding what was being said. "Check up Pein, un." Deidara purred again, coming right up to Pein and sitting obediently in front of him.

Pein gave the little lion a skeptical look before raising an eyebrow to Sasori. Sasori didn't utter a word, merely nodded his head in assurance of the young cat's liability. That was all Pein needed.

Pein thoroughly examined the golden-manned lion from ears to tail. Deidara was young, maybe two years at the most. Still a young kitten, Pein concluded, nowhere near full grown.

"He is young, but healthy. One of the best examples of his species I've seen in over twelve years.' Pein complimented, lifting one of the little lion's hands gently.

"Healthy, un." Deidara mewed in excitement, licking at Pein's hand with his pink tongue.

"Yes." Pein told the little lion humanoid, who pranced up in glee.

"I see you're having a good time." Came the voice of Konan, yelling from on top of the visitor's wall.

"Could have had better I believe." Pein yelled back to the woman, indicating towards the fresh rip in his jacket as he did so.

"See you and Deidara have become better acquainted. If you're ready, let's get a move on shall we." Konan yelled to the man below.

"Of course." Pein called back, turning to Sasori. "Thank you for your time." Pein thanked the other man with a firm hand shake.

Pein turned to leave, but the sound of Sasori's voice stopped him. "Professor, if you are intending to see the Uchiha's and Hidan…" Sasori began walking up to Pein's side Deidara following suit. "…I wish you the best of luck, and I'm warning you as a friend. Do not ever turn your back on them, even for a second." Sasori warned Pein with a hard glare.

Pein stared back at Sasori with shock at the sudden demonstration of shear emotion that he was showing, but he quickly hid his surprise. "I'll keep your warning in mind." Indeed, Pein would.

"Hidan vicious, un." Deidara hissed at the name, using the word that Pein had previously described.

Pein could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. "Vicious." It was not a question, but a self warning.

Sasori placed both hands on Pein's shoulders. "Good luck." With that, Sasori left with Deidara at his heels.

What had Pein gotten himself into?

* * *

_**Next Chapter Teaser…**_

_**Pein's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he stared at the blade in his hand. "What?" Pein was nearly speechless.**_

"_**I said. Don't. Hesitate." Kakuzu repeated in a hard edged sneer, turning his back to Pein with a low growl.**_

_**End of Teaser…

* * *

  
**_

**Author's Note**

**I've got the first chapter up, and Deidara's so adorably cute as a little lion humanoid. So do you think I should continue or what? Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

* * *

**

**Big Cats**

**Chapter Two: The Killer…

* * *

**

"Professor, this is Kakuzu." Konan told Pein tonelessly, indicating to a ridiculously tall man with darkly tanned skin and neon green eyes. "Kakuzu, this is Professor Pein." Konan introduced Pein to Kakuzu.

"Pleasure." Pein greeted the other man, though he was secretly too distracted by the stitches that adorned the others body to actually be paying attention to what was being said.

Kakuzu apparently noticed this. "If you don't start paying attention, you'll have your very own to admire soon enough." Kakuzu warned Pein dryly, no humor intended.

This instantly snapped Pein to attention. "My apologies." Pein apologized with all honesty.

"Save your ass kissery for someone who cares, I was merely stating a fact." Kakuzu grumbled irritably, crossing his hard muscled arms to farther express his annoyance.

"Play nice Kakuzu. I have paper work to do." Konan told Kakuzu with a small smirk, before turning to Pein. "Before you continue on, I need your signature." Konan announced dryly, handing Pein a sheet of paper and a blue pen.

Pein looked at the innocent sheet of paper cautiously, before looking it over carefully. His suspicions were proven correct.

The paper Pein had been given was a **No safety guaranteed warranty** that explained that the zoo would not be responsible for any injures he would likely acquire while in contact with the big cat. It also had a blank area where he could write out his will and a check list of whether he'd rather be buried or cremated, should he die. The paper was not a welcoming catalog like he was use to that was for sure.

"Perhaps you wish to reconsider." Konan suggested, though Pein had already come to the resolve that he would not back down under any circumstances.

"He's too much of an idiot to." Kakuzu growled with a twitch of the head. "Typical."

Pein was shocked that Kakuzu had been able to read him so easily. "I'm afraid, you are right." Pein told Kakuzu emotionlessly, beginning to fill out the paper work he'd been given.

Pein finished quickly, since he had no living relatives and therefore no need to fill out the will, and handed the paper to Konan, who gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll get these filed right away." Pein was too taken aback by the sudden smile to answer back as the woman slipped away out of sight.

Kakuzu had seen the exchange and shook his head. "Get your head out of the clouds before it ends up in a hole."

Pein snapped out of his trance with a start and turned to face Kakuzu. "Sorry." But Pein's words meet no response, just a brief glare and the other's back suddenly retreating into the doorway of an open fence.

Pein did not need to be told, he followed behind Kakuzu somewhat hesitantly as they walked down a stony path. The road was heading directly towards a large steel cage out in a wide open grass area that Pein immediately noticed was lined with shock boundaries. Pein could feel his heart give a skip at the thought of what those shock lines were holding in.

The cage itself was sturdy looking, with thick slabs of cement supporters holding up a tightly fitted medal roof. In between the pliers were steel gates that over lapped one another repeatedly. It looked like a Maximum Security Prison to Pein, but he knew the safety measures were likely well disserved. They had wanted his to sign his will for goodness sakes.

"Give me your hand." Kakuzu commanded out of the blue as he and Pein reached the cage door, though Pein did what he was told despite the suddenness of it. "Don't hesitate." Kakuzu instructed with a dead serious glare as he handed Pein a ten inch blade.

Pein's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he stared at the blade in his hand. "What?" Pein was nearly speechless.

"I said. Don't. Hesitate." Kakuzu repeated in a hard edged sneer, turning his back to Pein with a low snarl.

Pein's mind was reeling. He had never, repeat never, used a knife before. Nor had he ever used deadly force against another living creature.

The words just seemed to slip from Pein's mouth as his shock loosened his tongue. "Wouldn't a gun be more…" Pein was cut off.

"Effective. No." Kakuzu half turned and fixed Pein in an icy glare. "You'd be gutted by the time you got the thing cocked." Kakuzu growled at the other, his patience on thin ice.

Pein decided to remain silent, and that seemed to be the correct response when Kakuzu's eyes suddenly seemed to relax and he turned to enter through the fence.

The walk though the fenced area was quick, but to Pein's relief, less tense then their walk to the enclosure. "Wait here." Kakuzu told Pein in a less edgy tone as they reached a door that would apparently lead INTO the cage in which his next subject was housed. "I'll have to detain him before you came do you research."

After explaining his decision to Pein, Kakuzu entered the enclosure without another word, leaving Pein alone.

One minute, two minutes, three, four. Pein was becoming worried for Kakuzu. It had been almost five minutes and the other man had not yet come out of the door in which had entered.

"Fuck!" A loud screeching hiss echoed through the fences.

The sounds of hissing, growling, cursing, and claws on medal gates could be clearly heard in Pein's ears, and he cringed a bit at the violence that were likely associated with the sounds. His grip on the knife in his hands tightened unconsciously.

Much to Pein's relief, Kakuzu came through the door about two minutes later, but what he brought with him made Pein go stiff. "What do you think?" Kakuzu queried Pein with a raised eyebrow, holding firmly to the rope he held in his hands.

Pein could only stare at the humanoid Kakuzu held at the other end of the rope. "What's his name?" Pein asked somewhat hesitantly.

Kakuzu gave Pein an uninterested stare before turning an icy glare to the panther, which glared back with a snarl. "Hidan." Kakuzu stated plainly, and Pein noticed, Kakuzu never let Hidan get behind him…or near him for that matter.

The Panther glared at Pein with his pinkish-purple cat eyes before returning the glower to Kakuzu. "Lunch?" The albino panther asked in a hiss, pulling his ears and lips back into a snarl while turning towards Pein in a low predatory crouch.

"No Hidan." Kakuzu told the humanoid in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Pein was beginning to back up a bit and his actions did not go unnoticed by Kakuzu or Hidan.

Hidan sniffed the air intently and let a sinister smirk play on his face as he caught a clear whiff of Pein's fear floating in the air. "Hungry." Hidan hissed, making a pounce towards Pein, but Kakuzu foresaw this and yanked on the rope around Hidan's neck. "Bastered!" Hidan growled at Kakuzu, rubbing on the back of his neck.

Kakuzu turned to Pein and expected to find him huddled up on the ground, but much to his surprise found Pein in the ready position with the knife in his hands. "Well done." Kakuzu complemented, looking over to Hidan who was glaring at Pein ravenously.

"I don't think a physical would be wise." Pein told Kakuzu as the other man continued to watch Hidan wearily.

"What about a hunting demonstration." Kakuzu suggested, receiving a smug smirk from Hidan.

"Alright."

------Time Skip------

"My feet hurt, damnit! I'm Hungry! Fuck you, feed me!" Hidan whined on after ten minutes, and Pein concluded, there would be no end.

Kakuzu yanked hard on the rope, causing the panther to gag. "Shut up, we're here." Kakuzu grunted at the albino humanoid, yearning a threat hiss from the feline.

"About time!" Hidan hissed with a sharp flick of his white tail, directing his glower towards Pein.

Pein looked to Kakuzu as Hidan continued to stare at him like a crazed animal, though in essence, that's what Hidan was. "He's a man killer. He was only aloud to live and brought here because he's one of a kind." Kakuzu explained, directing a sideways frown towards Hidan.

"Bastered." Hidan growled, making a point not to look Kakuzu in the eyes as he did so.

Pein felt like a caged animal the moment he heard that Hidan was a man killer, and apparently the panther noticed this because he flattened his ears and gave Pein a sharp-toothed grin.

Kakuzu gave the Hidan's restraints a sharp yank. "Enough Hidan."

"Fuck y…" Hidan began, but stopped short when he spied a large wooden box being rolled over on a jeep pulled trailer-thing. "Mine!" Hidan growled making a leap for the crate, but was held back by Kakuzu.

Kakuzu glanced to Pein. "How about it?" He held the strained rope handle towards Pein.

It took Pein a second, but he finally got the point. "No thanks."

Kakuzu gave Pein a light smirk. "Smart. Catching on, are you?" Kakuzu complemented, though Pein just shook his head with a wary smile.

The box inside of the trailer shook with sudden life causing the panther to attempt a charge. This in turn made Hidan choke and curse Kakuzu with a loud hiss. Pein also noticed the movement of the box and looked around him in realization. He, Kakuzu, and Hidan were inside of a large open area with thirty foot high electric fences on all sides of them.

Pein stiffened, but since Hidan was too busy trying to reach his victim, Kakuzu was the only one to notice. "If you have a weak stomach, I suggest you say so now." Kakuzu warned.

"I'll be fine." Pein assured, though it was far from assuring in his own ears. "I watch this sort of behavior for a living." Pein continued as a backup excuse just as a young Red-necked deer humanoid was released from the crate into the enclosure.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan, who was clawing at the ground trying to get at the poor creature which was to become his next meal, closer to him with some difficulty and took hold of the medal lock hooked to his collar. "For Hidan…" Kakuzu began unhooking the lock and taking hold of Hidan's collar with his hands. "Killing isn't a behavior. It's an obsession." He released his hold entirely.

Before Pein could process what Kakuzu had said, Hidan was off in a frenzied furry that Pein had never before witnessed. The deer made a mad dash to the right as the panther came charging at him, but Hidan was too fast and caught hold of its back leg at the last second. A blood curtailing scream could be heard from the young humanoid, but it was sinisterly drowned out by the sudden sounds of cracking and popping as Hidan ripped at the bones in his legs.

"By God…" Pein wheezed breathlessly at the stomach turning sight, though Kakuzu just gave him an observant side glance.

"I think you might need this." Kakuzu mocked the other man holding out a plastic bag as he did so.

"I'm fine, just surprised." Pein assured with a weak wave of the hand.

Kakuzu gave Pein a doubtful rise of his thin eyebrow and turned back to the killing to find Hidan about to tear into his still screaming victim's under belly.

Five, four, three, two Kakuzu started his count down silently and soon enough there was a rough yank in his hand and the sounds of hurling next to him. "You're smart, but not wise." Kakuzu taunted Pein absently.

Pein was on his knees on the ground, bent over the plastic back he had gotten in a painful retching position, and had his back turned to the gore that was going on no more than thirty feet away from them.

A sudden sound of snarling and a knife being pulled could be heard by Pein as he was yanked roughly to his feet. "Hidan!" Kakuzu bellowed, holding the knife at the ready.

Pein, having finished gagging his brains out, looked over in the direction in which Hidan had been mutilating his meal and felt his heart plunge into his stomach.

Hidan was glowering at Pein like a predator that had finally cornered his prey, and indeed, perhaps Hidan had. The panther's mouth was covered in fresh flowing blood and his once white hair was stained crimson. Everything about Hidan at that moment spelt death.

"Hidan, I'm warning you!" Kakuzu warned with a hard frown.

Hidan ignored Kakuzu completely and sniffed the air with a predatory sharpness. "Prey…must kill prey." Hidan roared as he pounced forward towards Pein.

Pein's eyes widened in shock realization, but he **did not hesitate. **As fast as his hands would move, Pein grabbed the handle of the blade, brought it up to his face, brought it forward, then…darkness.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Teaser…**_

"_I wonder where he is…" Konan asked herself as she scratched the back of her head." I could have sworn he was just here an hour ago."_

"_Who?" Pein questioned with a raised eyebrow, flexing his fingers as he did so._

_**End of Teaser…

* * *

**_

**Author's Note**

**Second chapter up and going, I'm so proud of myself. So, what do you think about Hidan and Kakuzu? Please Review… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

* * *

**

**Big Cats**

**Chapter Three: The Stalker…

* * *

**

Pein awoke to a sense of dull confusion of how the pain in his left arm had come to be. He did however remember where he was. Big Cat Humanoid Reserve from what he recalled.

"See you're awake." Came Konan's amused airy laugh.

Pein blinked his eyes open reluctantly. "Am I in one piece?" Pein asked Konan hesitantly with a twitch of the shoulder, the full memory of his last conscious moments hitting him like a major league bat.

Konan frowned deeply before looking Pein full on in the face. "Hidan is perhaps our least manageable cat. One of the most dangerous, Kakuzu and I had foreseen the incident you were in. There was probably no way to avoid it." Konan paused.

"Out with it!" Pein commanded, the pain in his arm springing back to life as he did so.

"Well…" Konan gave a long nervous breath.

"…"

"…" Konan closed her eyes lightly.

"Well!" Pein's patience had reached its end.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't save you jacket, but you'll survive without it I'm sure."

Pein gave Konan a blank expression as his words left his lips. "That's all?"

Konan gave Pein a small smile. "I've decided to show compassion and let you have one of the zoo's as a replacement." She assured Pein with a giggle.

Pein felt his fists tighten at the irony of the woman teasing him about such trivial matters when he could have died, and then the thought hit him. "Does this happen often?" Pein asked, indicating towards his sore arm as he did so.

Konan raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Actually no…" Konan assured. "They usually die right on the spot."

Pein could only frown. "So I got lucky?" He inquired.

Konan put her finger to her chin thinking, till she found the words she was looking for. "Perhaps, but moving your arm in front of your heart is likely the reason you're still breathing."

"I see." Pein replied with a sigh.

Konan frowned. "Are you still going to insist on seeing the Uchihas?" Konan questioned, earning a sideways glance from Pein. "Don't get me wrong, surviving Hidan is impressive, but the Uchiha's are a different threat all together."

"How?" Pein asked with a toneless voice.

"Not for me to say." Konan explained. "If you truly wish to continue with your research, I will not stop you."

Pein gave Konan a skeptical look, but he saw no indications of a lie in her face. "I do wish to continue." Pein resolved.

Konan sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Honorable. Planning to complete your work even if you die doing so."

Pein's next words took the woman completely by surprise. "No. I simply wish to prove to myself that I am worthy of the title I've been given, God of the Beasts. Yet look at me now." Pein shook his head at the irony of it.

"…I agree. Look at you now." Konan mocked, staring at Pein's chest with a mischievous glint, one which Pein noticed instantly.

Pein looked down at himself and found that he was all but naked under the hospital sheet covers. "Shit!" Pein cursed, pulling the covers back onto his exposed chest.

Konan gave Pein a light laugh before shaking her head. "My aren't you shy?" Konan's smile soon turned into a frown. "Well, back to business, since you insist on continuing your research I will inform you that there is still time for you to meet the Uchiha's trainers and take a look at the cats." Konan assured, before giving Pein a hardened look. "I warn you though…Hidan was a kitten compared to our Uchihas."

Pein gave Konan a slightly cautious sideward glance before he looked down at his hand, now adorned in bandages. He just had to wonder to himself, was it really worth it?

------Time Skip------

"I wonder where he is…" Konan asked herself as she scratched the back of her head." I could have sworn he was just here an hour ago."

"Who?" Pein questioned with a raised eyebrow, flexing his fingers as he did so.

Luckily, Pein's injuries were not so bad, so all he needed really was some bandages. Meaning he was free to move his arm about as much as he wanted, though the white cloth around his arm itched like hell.

"Kisame…" Konan answered while looking about in some flowering brush, causing Pein to raise a thin orange eyebrow at her actions.

"Is Kisame an Uchiha?" The man inquired, earning a small suppressed laugh from the woman before she turned to face him.

"Far from it Professor. Kisame is Itachi's handler." Konan giggled, continuing to move the low growing brush around in search of Kisame.

Pein shook his head at the woman and came to the conclusion that she had lost her mind completely, until he heard a quiet shifting from some bushes Konan had not yet searched.

"There you are." Konan announced with a triumphant smile, reaching into the bush the sound were coming from. "Wake up Kisame." She coaxed.

There was a sudden moan, before Pein watched a half conscious man roll out from the bushes and into the walkway he and Konan were standing on. The man had blue skin and strange gill like markings on his cheeks, which Pein noticed were stained in drool.

"Wakey, wakey." Konan cheered in a gentle voice, causing the man to stir on the ground and lift his head to look her in the eyes.

"Konan?" The man, Kisame, groaned sleepily. "What are you doing here? Is it lunch time yet?"

"Afraid not. Though…perhaps we could get a bite to eat after you take Professor Pein here…" Konan giggled at the blue skinned man's drowsy expression. "…to see Itachi." Konan finished with a smirk.

The reaction was immediate. Kisame bolted off the ground and fixed Konan in a suspicious glare, before the glower floated to Pein. Now he was wide awake.

"You're joking right? Him…Itachi. He did sign the contract correct?" Kisame questioned with a concerned look written across his shark-like features.

Konan nodded solemnly before giving Kisame a genuinely serious look. "What are you're expectations of an encounter with the Professor and Itachi?" Konan asked with an observant stare.

Kisame looked over Pein and then turned back to Konan. "Honestly…Not good." Kisame replied as Konan gave him a wary glance. "He's bound to get attacked." Kisame sighed in defeat. "He's far too...What's the word again? Naive I guess." Kisame breathed out.

Konan nodded in understanding, though Pein could feel the vain on his head beginning to pulse in anger. He was not naïve! He was a, intelligent man who had a Master's degree in humanoid psychology. Who did this man…

Pein did not voice his opinion, but rather thought about Konan's and Kisame's words. He himself had never dealt with an Uchiha, and they were proven to be more deadly then panthers. Pein knew just how deadly panthers could be, he had the newly bandaged scars to prove it.

"What makes me naïve?" Pein inquired instead, figuring that he might as well know why he was being assumed as _naïve._

"Kisame." Konan urged the other man to clarify.

"You see, unless you've had the proper training, it is nearly impossible for anyone to know what an Uchiha is thinking." Kisame explained while scratching his head. "I used the word naïve because ignorant sounds more like an insult." Kisame sight heavily, shaking his head lightly.

"I see." Pein assured with an impassive tone.

"Perhaps if I were to keep Itachi behind a closed fence. You'd be able to observe him, with only a 67% chance of being mauled to death." Kisame suddenly suggested in an unusually energetic tone, though the meaning behind his words did not quite fit the tone in which he had presented them.

"Sounds like a plan." Konan agreed with a large smile spreading across her face. "Also, why don't you take him to see…"

"Genius!" Kisame suddenly beamed in excitement, causing Pein to raise an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. "Itachi's always more calm when their together."

"Exactly." Konan said with a grin before waving Kisame off with a flick of her hand.

Kisame and Konan gave each other a brief nod, before Kisame mentioned for Pein to follow him. Konan waved lightly as the two began to walk off, but deep in the back of her mind, beneath her gentle smile she had to wonder. Did Pein truly know what he was getting himself into?

------Time Skip------

"Here we are. So, what do you think?" Kisame asked with a friendly smirk while pointing towards the large building he and Pein had walked to.

The building was made of dark colored wood that shone brightly in the light. So much so that Pein couldn't bring himself to look at it directly. It had many one way windows sealed tightly by steel bars and, from what Pein could see, only one door. What really caught Pein's eye though, was the sign above their heads.

"It's a nursery." Pein stated in suspicion.

"Yeah." Kisame assured.

"So Itachi's a kitten then?" Pein inquired with a quick glance towards the blue skinned man.

"I wouldn't call him full grown, but he's defiantly no kitten." Kisame laughed. "But anyway, let's get going. We aren't getting any younger." And with that, Kisame opened the door and entered the large building.

Pein was somewhat reluctant at first, seeing that he did not know what to expect. He could now feel the wound on his arm beginning to itch and throb at the reminder of what Hidan had been like. He couldn't imagine what the Uchihas must be capable of.

"Hey! You coming?" Kisame called from somewhere inside the building, effectively breaking Pein from his trance.

"Yeah." Pein answered emotionlessly, walking into the nursery as he did so.

The change had been immediate, and Pein had to admit, the building was a lot more comfortable then outside. The place was a tad bit cooler and there was great air circulation coursing through the room. It didn't smell half as bad as Pein would have expected either. Obviously, the nursery was well cared for.

"Oh look." Kisame suddenly beamed, pointing towards a cage as he did so.

"Pein immediately looked in the direction in which Kisame was pointing. "I don't see anything." Pein said in confusion.

"Damn, sneaky little…There you are!" The blue skinned man suddenly laughed, walking up to another cage next to the one he'd pointed to. "How'd you two get out?" Kisame inquired whatever was behind the little cage.

Pein watched in awe as Kisame lifted up two little bundles by the scruff of their necks. They were so cute. There was a little nine-tailed fox humanoid pup with shining blue eyes and a spiky mass of sun kissed hair staring cutely at Kisame and wagging his nine fluffy tails. Also, there was a little black tailed and eyed humanoid kitten with big black eyes and a head of black, spiked hair and the pup was also giving Kisame the big innocent eyes. An Uchiha pup?

"Cute, aren't they?" Kisame asked Pein, drawing Pein's eyes away from the young pups.

"Yeah." Pein relied, still slightly speechless.

"Well, here you go!"

"Wha…" Pein was suddenly cut off as the little Uchiha pup was placed in his arms.

Pein was slightly stunned, but he immediately relaxed as he felt the little Uchiha's tongue exploring over his hand. How could anything so cute be so dangerous, Pein wondered to himself. Then Pein looked up from the bundle in his head to find Kisame walking towards a large pin.

"There you go." Kisame smiled down at the little fox as the little thing was suddenly swarmed with a whole pack of humanoid youngsters. "Little brat." Kisame scolded affectionately before turning to Pein. "Let's go." Kisame said before walking towards another door towards the back of the nursery.

Pein stared blankly to Kisame's retreating back. "Is this Itachi?" Pein questioned as he watched the little Uchiha yawn and snuggle tiredly into his arm's crease.

Kisame gave Pein a knowing smirk. "No." Kisame assured. "That's Itachi's little brother. Pein, meet Sasuke." Kisame introduced Pein with a light laugh before continuing towards the door.

Pein looked down at the little sleeping bundle in his arms and felt his eyes soften. The little thing was so cute. It was almost painful. The older Uchiha's couldn't be that bad…right?

------Time Skip------

Dark. It was really dark. Pein felt a light bead of sweat form on the back of his neck. Why was it so dark? The moment he and Kisame had entered the Uchiha holding house, the room had plunged into darkness.

"Damn that Uchiha." Kisame growled.

"What happened?" Pein questioned, nervousness coating his voice as he shifted Sasuke in his hands.

"Itachi's out of his cage again." Kisame sighed in irritation. "Obviously, he wants to go hunting."

Pein felt a cold chill run up his spine. Hunting?

"Hunting." Pein choked. "Hunting what?" Pein breathed, and though he tried to hide it, it was obvious he was freighting.

"Us of course." Kisame sighed again, though not so much in disappointment. "I have to go into the next room to turn the lights on. Where are you?" Kisame asked lightly, looking about in the darkness around him.

"Here." Pein croaked, holding the young Uchiha closer to him.

"I can't see you." Kisame said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Pein inquired nervously, tucking the sleeping Uchiha kitten under his jacket.

"Just having some fun before we die. Anyway…" Kisame trailed off.

"Kisame." Pein called out, but received no answer. "Kisame."

Pein felt his breathing become taxed and his palms begin to sweat. There was an uncomfortable silence settled across the room. Pein could hear a faint ruffle of fabric about twenty feet away.

"Kisame." Pein choked out the name.

"Found it!" Kisame's voice rung out.

The lights suddenly flickered on and Pein could see the room clearly now. There were no cages, only some crates and a few doorways leading into an enclosure. Pein stiffened. Where was the Uchiha?

"Pein. Don't move a muscle." Kisame's voice suddenly whispered from behind Pein.

Pein felt his back go rigid and his breath catch. There was a faint breathing behind him. Light and calm. Predatory. Pein knew what it was.

Itachi took his time, leisurely coming to a four limbed stand and trotting around Pein. The air about him was menacingly calm, waiting. Pein could only watch the Uchiha circle him, but he couldn't bring himself to look Itachi in the eyes. Itachi was searching him for weaknesses.

Itachi was a magnificent creature. Lightly built and a long mane, as many would call it, hanging down in a low pony tail. His face was cold, but flawless, completed perfectly with his dark eyes.

Cold, unfeeling. The eyes of this Uchiha were clearly those of an experienced predator. He was waiting for something, his red eyes shining in the overhanging light. Pein had something he wanted.

Itachi suddenly growled deeply in the back of his throat with impatience, his ears plastering to the top of his head. Pein felt breathing hitch completely as the Uchiha glared at him with his demonic red eyes.

"Professor…Sasuke." Kisame whispered, as he eyed Itachi warily.

Pein couldn't comprehend what had been said to him at first, too stunned by Itachi's threats to do so, until it suddenly hit him. That was what the older Uchiha was waiting for. He could smell his little brother inside of his jacket.

Pein slowly placed his hands into his jacket and pulled the little kitten out from his coat. The little Uchiha whimpered slightly at the loss of heat and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing the little kitten saw was a pair of dark red eyes staring at him.

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" The little Uchiha kitten squealed cutely, wiggling in Pein's grasp.

Pein immediately released the little kitten, and watched with fascination as the little Uchiha tackled his big brother. Itachi didn't budge, but the older Uchiha did lick at Sasuke's hair affectionately.

"Brother!" Sasuke mewed, while pawing playfully at Itachi's clawed hands.

Itachi laid down on his belly and allowed his little brother to tug playfully on his hair. Sasuke tugged and pulled as his older brother merely watched him with half lidded eyes.

Pein noticed the difference immediately. Itachi's cold hard eyes had soften, not much, but just enough to notice.

"Let's go professor." Kisame warned, catching Pein's attention.

Pein nodded and quickly made his way to where Kisame was waiting near the door. There was no way in heaven or earth that Pein was going to stay long enough to risk losing his head.

------Time Skippy------

"So what's you think?" Kisame asked with a haughty laugh, slapping Pein on the back as he did so.

"He is a magnificent creature, and I never expected an Uchiha to be so…"

"Loving. Yes it is true that Uchiha can be exceptionally cold hearted, but many do have soft spots for their siblings. Heck! That's probably the only reason you're still breathing. If you hadn't had Sasuke with you, Itachi would have probably just killed you out of bordem." Kisame roared with laughter.

"Perhaps you're right." Pein admitted, looking over towards the open grassed enclosure where Sasuke was jumping up and nipping playfully at a very annoyed Itachi.

"Of course he is." Konan's voice suddenly rung from behind the two men.

Kisame smirked. "How is it that you always show up at the most curious times?" Kisame chuckled, though Konan just smiled.

"Well, if you're done with your assessment of Itachi, then why don't we get a bite to eat? I'm starving, and I heard that Zetsu is going to be there." Konan smiled at the two men.

"Sounds great! Haven't seen Zetsu for a while. I'm actually surprised he's still alive." Kisame mused out loud.

Pein stiffened at the words. "Who's Zetsu?" Pein inquired with a shallow breath.

Kisame and Konan gave Pein an amused stare before turning to one another. Konan gave Kisame a light nod and the blue skinned man grinned like a maniac.

"The best damn trainer the worlds got to offer."

* * *

_**Next Chapter Teaser…**_

_**Pein was somewhat shocked. "24! He's had that many trainers. How many quit?" Pein inquired with a wary glance over towards the man ahead of him.**_

"_**None." Zetsu told Pein in a light tone, looking over his shoulder to look Pein in the eyes. "They all died."**_

_**End of Teaser…

* * *

**_

**Author's Note**

**Yeah! Chapter three is up and now I get to move on to my favorite characters. XD I so happy! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please Review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; don't own Naruto…**

**Author's Note: Last Chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, but all material things must come to an end. Please enjoy, because these are my two favorite characters. XD

* * *

**

**Big Cats**

**Chapter Four: The Hunter…

* * *

**

Pein sat across from Konan and to the left of Kisame, absentmindedly stirring his drink. It was cool under the shade of the flowering tree and the heat of the day had cooled to a dull warming caress.

"There he is!" Kisame suddenly bellowed, giving the approaching man a wide toothy grin.

Pein looked over to where Kisame was and raised an eyebrow at the sight he saw. The man walking calmly towards them was even stranger then Kisame. His skin was black and white split perfectly down the middle and he had a shock of dark unruly green hair. His most delicate feature though would have had to be his eyes, warm yellow and full of mystery.

"Nice to see you again Zetsu." Konan chirped up patting the seat next to her.

"Likewise." The man, Zetsu, replied with a small smile looking over to Kisame with raised eyebrows. "You too Kisame."

Kisame gave the man a smirk before turning to Pein. "Professor. This is Zetsu." Kisame then turned back to Zetsu. "Zetsu, this is Professor Pein." Kisame said warmly.

"Pleasure." Zetsu assured as he took a seat at the round table in between Konan and Pein and across from Kisame.

"It's a pleasure as well." Pein replied formally.

Pein looked into Zetsu's eyes and was a bit shocked when he found them a solid yellow. He couldn't even tell if he was looking back at him as he stared into the man's golden depths.

"Yes Professor?" Zetsu question, obviously having indeed been staring back at Pein.

"Nothing, just curious about your eyes." Pein answered nonchalantly, though he was actually just plain curious about everything in this man's appearance.

"I was born this way. It is a one in a billion chance that any given child is born this way and I just happened to be that oddity." Zetsu relied tonelessly, turning his face to face Pein fully so that Pein would know that he was listening and waiting for a reaction.

"I see." Pein sighed before a semi comfortable silence settled over the group.

A young waitress about in her early twenties came and took their orders before walking back to where the kitchen was most likely located. Pein had ordered a bowl of rice, Konan some fried chicken, Kisame a grilled fish, while Zetsu ordered a salad. It took only about ten minutes for their food to arrive.

"This looks great." Konan commented as her chicken was placed in front of her.

"Mine's better!" Kisame hollered before beginning to chow down into his fish.

Pein thanked the waitress for the rice, while Zetsu gave the woman a small smile. Pein looked over to Zetsu with slight curiosity as the bi-colored man opened his mouth. Revealing a perfect row of shark teeth.

"Just because I have these teeth does not mean I don't enjoy salads once in a while." Once again Pein had not known that Zetsu had been looking at him as he himself had been staring at Zetsu's teeth.

Pein was just a little unnerved as he spoke out. "Sorry." Pein apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Zetsu assured with a light smile as a strangled silence hushed over the two.

"So how's Madara been doing?" Konan suddenly asked, breaking the tense stillness.

"He's been doing well, but he and Izuna still get into fights every now and again." Zetsu told Konan with a heavy sigh. "Apparently, Madara's having one of his little fits and he's taking it out on Izuna."

"That's not good. Damn. I'd hate to have your job. I mean Itachi can be bad enough, but Madara…don't even get me started." Kisame shouted out his enthusiasm, slamming his forehead into his palm to make a statement.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "He's that bad?"

"Worse." Konan suddenly sneered, and Pein had to back off a little at Konan's sudden change in mood. "Madara is by far the most unmanageable of all the creatures here. Humanoid or not."

"He's not that bad." Zetsu said quietly. "You just have to know how to handle him. He's actually a very good boy when he's calm." The man finished up, poking at his salad's last tomato as he did so.

"Denial!" Kisame blurted out, earning a giggle from Konan and a sigh from Zetsu.

"You flatter me." Zetsu claimed in a hushed tone as Kisame gave out a hearty laugh before giving Zetsu a friendly slap on the back.

"No. It's true. You must be the best if you've managed to stay Madara's trainer for so long. Anyway, the Professor here wants to study him." Kisame laughed at first, but that laugh had soon become very serious.

Zetsu gave Kisame a skeptical look before glancing over to Pein and then Konan. "Is this true?" Zetsu questioned with a suspicious glint of warning in his eyes.

"Yes." Konan said bluntly.

Zetsu got to his feet abruptly and gave Pein a serious look that commanded his full attention. "I'm only going to explain this to you once because you'll be dead by tomorrow if you can't remember what I'm about to tell you." Zetsu said with a sharp icy tone, causing Pein to stiffen a bit at it. "Let Madara get behind you…and you die."

------Time Skip------

Pein was still somewhat shocked by the bi-colored man's sudden outburst. That had not been quite what Pein had been expecting.

"So…" Pein began awkwardly." About Madara. What's he like?" Pein inquired, only to be greeted by silence.

"Can you hear me?" Pein asked somewhat concerned when he noticed that Zetsu had not even faltered his pace. "Are you…"

"24."

Pein was really confused now. "What?"

"24. That's how many trainers Madara has had."

Pein was somewhat shocked. "24! He's had that many trainers. How many quit?" Pein inquired with a wary glance over towards the man ahead of him.

"None." Zetsu told Pein in a light tone, looking over his shoulder to look Pein in the eyes. "They all died."

Pein felt his heart suddenly skip a beat. His pace had stopped completely, his eyes were wide and his mouth flopped open. Much like a fish. Pein was shaken.

"Do you wish to stop?" Zetsu asked Pein seriously, noticing Pein's sudden change in behavior.

Pein was silent at first, but his voice soon found him. "No." He choked out.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you afraid?"

Pein looked Zetsu in the eyes and felt his hands begin to sweat. There was no lying to this man. He knew what he was thinking.

"Yes."

"Good." His voice was cold.

"……" Pein's confusion was evident on his face.

Zetsu turned away from Pein towards the path they'd been taking. "You may survive yet." Not a statement or a question, a warning.

Pein couldn't move. He could only watch as Zetsu moved away from him, slow and deliberate. Pein knew he had to decide now. What was he going to do?

"Hey Zetsu." Pein called out, causing Zetsu to stop and face Pein expectantly. "How long have you been Madara's trainer?"

Zetsu looked to Pein with amused eyes and seemed to be reading Pein. Looking deeper into the other's question. Indeed, he found what he was looking for.

"Since his fourth birthday. A kitten. He is now twenty five years old and full grown." Zetsu smirked.

Pein stilled, not stiffened, but stilled. Madara had killed 24 trainers as a kitten and this man had been with the cat for about 21 years as an adult, which meant that before Zetsu, Madara would kill roughly 6 trainers a year. Pein blinked. What had he gotten himself into?

------Time Skip------

The sound of hissing could be heard clearly from behind the wall that Zetsu and Pein had stopped at. The sound was frightening. No. That did the feelings they invoked from Pein no justice.

Zetsu glanced over to Pein. "Madara is fighting with his younger brother again."

Pein remained silent as Zetsu spoke again. "Ready?" The sound of the man's voice was cold and distant.

Pein swallowed. "Yes."

Zetsu looked over at Pein's stiff posture. "No you're not."

Pein had to look over to the other. "……"

Zetsu glared. "You never will be." That throw Pein's mind in a spiral. "Let's go."

Zetsu began to move away from Pein, towards a door to their left. Pein stood there for about a minute, before he darted off too catch up with Zetsu.

Zetsu had just gotten the door unlocked. "You know." Zetsu looked up at the sheer size of the wall above them. "If you come out of here alive." He glanced back down at Pein. "You'll be the first guest to ever survive coming down here." Mocking smirk.

Pein tightened his lips into a firm line. "I see."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow before walking into the open door. Though in secret he let a smile cross his lips. This man is brave he mused to himself, but he has no idea what he is in for.

As soon as Pein walked into the wall door, his mouth all but dropped. The place did not resemble an enclosure at all. It was more like a battle arena. He gave Zetsu a sideward glance.

Zetsu returned Pein's stare. "This is a hunting arena."

Pein gave the arena another look over. "This is…"Turns to Zetsu. "Madara's enclosure?" Pein felt his mouth dry a little.

"Yes."

Crack…

Pein's eyes immediately turned to the sound, while Zetsu appeared completely unmoved. A flask of white suddenly darted into the arena's open area with a slightly larger black blur behind it. Pein took a step back as the two forms went at each other again and again.

"Professor." Zetsu glanced over to Pein briefly. "This is Madara and Izuna." Zetsu said, as a loud growl came from the fighting felines.

Pein was unsure of what to do. The two cats before him and Zetsu were ripping at each other's skin, leaving cuts and gashes wherever their claws made contact. Pein didn't know which was which.

Zetsu seemed to sense this. "The black dressed one is Madara. The white dressed one is his brother Izuna."

Pein felt his bandaged arm twitch involuntarily. The two cats, suddenly stopped their fight, and turned their attentions fully towards the two humans.

Izuna held an impassive gaze within his bright red orbs, as Madara's was filled with bloodlust. Pein felt himself go stiff, but remained perfectly still as the two Uchiha cats assessed him.

A whistle. Pein glanced over to Zetsu to find he was the cause of it. Soundlessly, Izuna came up to Zetsu. Pein could feel sweat begin to gather in the middle of his palm. The Uchiha's stride was light but powerful. His muscles flexed and moved in powerful waves beneath his white shirt.

"Good boy." Zetsu reached out and pat the Uchiha on the head, and Izuna just purred and pushed his spiked locks farther into Zetsu's hand.

Pein watched in amazement, when a sudden sound, a light breathing, snapped him from his trance. Pein felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand completely to attention as he turned his head towards the sound.

Red, fiery eyes met Pein's ringed ones. Cold and dripping with bloodlust. Madara.

Pein couldn't move. He was just frozen to the spot. Fear, that's what it was.

Madara continued to glower at Pein with his red liquid eyes steady and focused, till a light voice captured his attention. "Madara." Zetsu called as Izuna was now gone.

Madara looked to Zetsu with impassive eyes. "Tobi." His voice was deep and steady, filled with authority and dripping in power, Pein felt his breath hitch at the sound of it.

"Come here Tobi." Zetsu said in his usual monotone way, never once sparing a glance towards Pein.

Madara gave Pein one final glance before walking to Zetsu. His stride was long, dominating, and absolute. Even his tail held a strong and fluid movement. It was in the very likeness of a king. Every muscle in Pein's body seemed to tighten up. That was Madara, and Pein could feel a predatory presence suffocating the air about the Uchiha. A hunter.

It did not take Madara more than a few seconds to reach Zetsu. "Groom me." Not a request, a demand.

"That's why I have this." Zetsu raised an eyebrow as he pulled a silver hair comb from his pocket.

Madara's sharp eyes stared up at Zetsu, inspecting and assessing, before he turned his back on the bi-colored man and sat down. No words were spoken. Zetsu simply put the comb lightly to the Uchiha's head and slowly began working out the knots and dried blood from the long black locks, being careful to avoid the Uchiha's ears.

Pein felt his posture lighten a bit at the sight. He also couldn't help but stare in fascination at the Uchiha's mane. Black as night and it shone like black crystal in the sunset's light. The locks were thick and reached down Madara's back, while a crown of spikes adorned the back of the Uchiha's mane. A piece of loose hair hung down over Madara's face, blocking out one of his eyes completely.

"You've more blood in your hair than usual." Pein went slightly rigid at the other's indications. "This may hurt a bit." Madara glanced up at Zetsu, but nonetheless remained perfectly still and quiet as Zetsu pulled a chunk of dried blood from the Uchiha's hair.

Pein knew Madara was searching his trainer for weaknesses. From what Pein could see, the cat wasn't finding any. Damn that man had guts.

"Professor. Madara doesn't like it when people stare." A warning.

Pein immediately averted his eyes away from the cat, who he just notice, had been glaring at him like a piece of meat. Pein still felt the Uchiha's gaze on him. On his throat actually. His breathing lengthened.

"Professor…" Pein's eye immediately locked with Zetsu's. "Stop acting like a terrified kit. You look like prey to him." Zetsu indicated towards Madara with a still expressionless tone.

Pein felt his eyes widen as Madara suddenly got up and began to walk towards him, his newly combed hair swaying as he did so. Pein froze. Bad idea.

Madara began a slow circle around Pein, his eyes scanning over every inch of Pein's limbs and body. Looking for a weak spot. Pein felt sweat begin to glide down the side of his face. He was going to die.

"Why are you here?" A low demanding tone, dangerous and intent.

Pein looked to the cat with a shocked expression. He had been addressed directly. Now what was he to do? Pein remained silent.

Madara stopped before Pein and glowered up at him. "You refuse to answer me." His voice cold and challenging.

Pein twitched involuntarily. Madara's eyes saw it. He gave the human a dark smirk. The first expression Pein had seen on the cat. It was paralyzing.

"I see." A low growl escaped the Uchiha's lips, Pein shivered.

"Tobi." Zetsu's voice called out, and Madara's glower immediately turned to his trainer.

"What?" His voice was low and terrifying, yet Zetsu, didn't even blink.

"Why are you so intent on knowing why the professor is here?" Madara's glower darkened, before it became a sinister grin.

"I'm I not allowed to have fun with my food." He chuckled, and Pein nearly fell over in fear.

"It is…not very mature." Zetsu was expressionless as Madara laughed.

Pein felt his heart skip a beat at the sound. It was cold and empty of all compassion. Filled with only taunt and sinister intent.

"Perhaps so, but Tobi is a good boy." Madara chuckled again, earning a raised eyebrow from his trainer.

"Tobi is, but Madara isn't. Right now, you are Madara." Zetsu said, while Madara smirked.

"So you're implying that I am not allowed to kill him." Madara glanced towards Pein.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow. Madara did as well.

Long silence. It was strangled. Then one word reached Pein's ears that all but stopped his heart.

"Denied."

Everything was burning. He could hear nothing more. What had just happened? Pein didn't know. All he saw. Were two burning red eyes, then nothing. Darkness. Death.

---A few days later---

Soft. Pein felt something soft under him. Hadn't he died? Was he in heaven? No. He was on a bed of some sort.

"Nice to see you're awake." Konan's light voice.

Pein's eyes widened. What had happened to him? Why did he feel like there was something seriously wrong with his body?

"Konan. What happened?" Pein asked, but Konan just lifted an eyebrow. "Konan?"

"Oh, aren't you cute, but I don't speak jaguar Pein. Sorry." Pein looked at her in confusion.

What did she mean? Suddenly Pein felt his whole body stiffen. Was that a collar around his neck? Why was he tied down?

"Konan! What is this?" Pein was panicking, Konan sensed it.

"Don't worry professor. All those who die here get a second chance at life. As all the trainers will some day." Konan smiled, and Pein felt his heart stop.

This wasn't happening to him! This wasn't happening to him! Did his _tail_ just twitch? This was insane.

"Pein…" Prolonged silence flooded the room. "I am your new trainer." Konan smiled.

Pein's eyes were near out of their sockets. "No!"

"Pein…" Konan pet Pein's head, he couldn't speak. "Welcome to Big Cat Humanoid Reserves."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That was a weird ending! Yikes man, that must suck for Pein. I didn't even think I was going to put an ending like that. All well. I guess a little twist in life is not such a bad thing. Please review…**


End file.
